Shattered Glass
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: Picking up the pieces of glass can cause harm to the person who dares pick up the sharp pieces. But, there's always an benefit, right? *Rated M just in case, Grendy Fanfic, along with other pairings.*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! A new story, yay! It's based on Earth, modern times. Characters will probably be ooc, so I'm sorry for that xc. But, characters are aged differently here. So, no worries. Anyways, I'll let ya guys read now c: Hope Ya Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 1-The Cafe

A young man dressed in a casual outfit that consisted of plain black jeans and a buttoned down shirt covered by a somewhat sweater, walked down the sidewalk of New York City, his best friend by his side. The casually dressed man, by the name of Gray Fullbuster, looked over to his best friend with messy pink hair and large onyx colored eyes.

"Where are we going exactly, Natsu?" Asked Gray, his stormy colored eyes scanning over his friend. Natsu turned to look to Gray, a smirk pasted on his face. "Just wait and see!" Natsu chuckled almost evilly. The young adults continued to walk down the sidewalks of New York City, the large buildings and crowds of people hypnotizing anyone. They dragged people into the beauty of the large city. The stores consisting of beautiful clothing. The restaurants holding the best chefs.

The city itself was a painting on a canvas.

"A Café...?" Gray stared up at the brown sign. He looked slowly over at Natsu, a tick mark growing on his forehead. "You drag me out of my bed thinking you were gonna take me somewhere awesome; like...like a job interview." Gray growled.

His best friend laughed, opening the glass door that entered into the small café. "Well," Natsu started, looking back at his dark blue haired friend. "I didn't want to meet this girl all by myself..." Natsu blushed heavily, scratching his neck sheepishly after being glared by Gray.

Natsu, who wore simple ripped jeans and a graphic tee, sat down near an open booth, Gray sitting across from him. Gray looked around the nearly empty café. For being in the summer of course it was empty. Everyone wanted to leave the city and go to beautiful places like Florida or Hawaii or any place that pretty much had a beach or beautiful towns to visit.

"So, who is this girl?" Gray asked his friend. Natsu shushed him quickly as a blonde haired waitress with beautiful brown eyes walked up to the table; giving the two young men a flashing smile.

"Hello, Natsu," She giggled at the young, link haired man. "and his friend. I'm Lucy, I'll be your waitress for today!" She once again flashed the two young men a warm, welcoming smile. "What would you like to drink?"

"H...hey, Luce!" Natsu gleamed. He looks over at the confused Gray and then looked back up at the waitress. "I'll like a Fiery Orange Smoothie," Natsu answered the blonde headed waitress. Lucy nods at him and writes it down on her little pad, looking at Gray next.

"And you, sir?"

"Um, I'll like a uh," Gray looked down at his menu, scanning it quickly. "Coffee. Black, please." Gray gave her his short and quick answer, watching her leave.

"What the fuck, Natsu." Gray whispered angrily at his friend. "I thought you meant like..." Gray was lost for words. He truly didn't know what Natsu meant, but he sure in hell was surprised that Natsu was even interested in a girl. Let alone someone beautiful. Gray sighs in defeat and puts his chin on his palm. "How did you even meet her in the first place?"

Natsu smiled largely at this. "I was here with Sting and Rogue, helping them with some of the party ideas that's going to happen in a few days." Gray nodded at Natsu to continue. "And, well, Lucy was our waitress. And we ended up talking a bit more when Sting and Rogue left. And then that's when I figured out I was in love with her..." Natsu dreamily stated.

Gray, taken back, stared confusingly at his best friend. "Natsu, what the fuck?" Gray cursed yet again. "In love? Ha!" He mocked, not caring about the people who turned and glared at him for his loudness. "You don't know what love is, Natsu. You just met her a few days ago..? There's no way. Maybe like, but not love." Gray shook his head, his messy hair shaking too.

Natsu glared at his friend, wishing he could burn Grays perfect off his little head. "I know i do, Gray. I just know it." Gray shrugged at Natsu and watched as Lucy came back with a tray of their drinks and a pourer full of black coffee. She put down the tray and gave them their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled largely at Lucy, starting to talk about how he wasn't going to order food. Which ended up becoming a conversation about him having a bizarre dream which then lead to Lucy telling him her own bizarre dream about a young boy being raised by a dragon. While all this nonsense talk was happening, Gray looked beyond the two and at the tables and empty seats of the Café.

He wondered why Natsu would need him there if it was obvious that he was perfectly able to be here by himself. He was able to talk to Lucy. Hell, Gray knew how sociable the pink headed idiot was. He wasn't able to understand why he needed him.

His eyes followed to the source of a ringing bell and a door opening, following a long,blue haired girl. His eyes widened and suddenly everything seemed lifeless and didn't matter. The light in the room shined on her as she walked to an empty table far from him, but not far enough that he couldn't see her beauty.

"-ray, Gray!" Gray awoke from his daze and looked at the confused Natsu. He then looked up at Lucy who was worriedly staring at him. "Do you want anything?" Natsu asked. Gray shook his head and Lucy and Natsu went back to chatting.

Gray looked back at the girl with long blue hair, his heart nearly shattering when he saw a young man sitting in front her, making her laugh and smile. He stared at the blue haired man with a glare, wondering why...

Wait.

'Why?' Gray thought. Why was he even upset? He didn't know the girl. She looked too young for him anyways. And it wasn't like he had time to worry about some girl. He had a job to look for, money to look for so he could pay rent. He didnt need his mind focused on a girl. And the last time he was dating his heart was crushed. His own brother had taken his girlfriend.

Gray, at the thought of this, clenched his jaw in anger.

"Excuse me." Gray was once again interrupted from his thinking and noticed pair of pure black suit pants in front of his eyes. He looked up at the obviously taller man, his blue hair and dark brown eyes reminding him of the man that was with the blue haired girl. Gray peaked over the man to notice the girl was still there, but not the man.

"Gray, you know him?" Natsu asked. Gray noticed Lucy was no longer here but actually serving another table. "No." Gray answered.

"You were staring-well, more like glaring, at me at my table. Do we know each other..? Do you have a problem with me?" The unknown man asked. Gray glared at the man again, shaking his head.

"No. You looked familiar from afar so i was squinting to see who you really were." Gray lied, not wanting to cause any trouble. Especially if it wasn't needed. The blue haired man nodded, giving the two males a gentle smile. "Sorry, for the miscommunication." The man said, turning to leave the two.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing," Gray lied again. "Just dazed." Gray looked over at the table again that had the two blue headed people, staring at the girl. He had the urge to just grab her and hold her; to protect her and guide her through all the darkness the world consumed.

"Well," Gray looked over at Natsu. "Sting just texted me that the party is tomorrow. Are you gonna come?" Gray nodded. The twins, Sting and Rogue(who weren't identical.) knew Natsu since they were 5. Natsu and the twins were pretty much raised together. As Natsu's dad was always disappearing. So he often stayed with the twins family.

"Yea. Imma start heading out though. You should invite that Lucy chick." Gray smirked at his friend. Natsu laughed, shooing him away while agreeing. Gray walked out the café after drinking his cold coffee.

After leaving the café he headed back home, his bags under his indicating that the man barely had any sleep. Which was true of course. Suffering from insomnia was not a lot of fun. And he barely got any sleep. So he was literally heading home for no reason. He never understood why the pills never worked, why drinking warm tea that was meant for you to get sleepy didn't work either. After his mother and sister died from a car wreck, he was never able to sleep again. Especially not having any other family,besides a brother who wanted nothing to do with him, was nowhere

near. He didn't know where his father was, nor did he even know his name.

Gray was left alone and had no one. All besides Natsu, who he had met in Middle school. He was there for him through the blood and tears. And Gray, who would never admit this to Natsu, was grateful to have him as a friend. Even if he was idiotic at times and made pointless jokes.

Gray slowly stops walking amongst the crowd of people, looking up at the cheap and old crappy apartment that he called home. Did he really want to go home? Maybe walking around Manhattan is better than staying home doing nothing but trying to sleep. Maybe he could even go to get a haircut. Nah, too much work to do that.

Gray walks away from the building and continues to walk amongst the crowd, picking up his phone and dialing a number. He pressed the phone against his ear, listening to the ringing. Finally, the person on the other end picked up.

"Gray?" the person on the other end asked. "Yea, it's me, Erza." Gray answered back. "Do you know if that new club is open yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gray, Gray!" Gray, who had his eyes close, opened them slowly as he glared at Natsu who was behind his couch. "Come on, the café!" Natsu pressured, shaking the poor, young man. Gray groaned. He had just laid down only minutes ago before hearing his house door swing open and a yelling Natsu. He just wanted to rest his eyes, that's all he ever wanted.

"Okay, okay," Gray groaned, turning off the t.v. He stood up and stretched as he heard Natsu mumbling about Lucy. "So, this Lucy girl," Gray started, looking at his couch full of clean clothes for a shirt and pants. "is she coming to the party tonight?" Gray looked up at Natsu. His pink haired friend grinned, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Of course, Gray!" Natsu cockily smirked. "Why wouldn't she want to go to a party with the great and powerful Dragneel?!" Natsu huffed, and Gray swear he saw fire flame behind his friend and smoke flaming out his nostrils. But, he knew that wasn't possible.

The dark blue haired man rolled his eyes as he threw on his pants, throwing off his shirt and letting stay on the floor as he walked into his bathroom. He stayed shirtless to put on his deodorant and to brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection as he brushed away his morning breath.

'God,' he thought, glaring at his reflection. 'this really is bad.' with a single hand and finger, Gray pulled his lower eyelid down, leaning closer to the mirror to look into his stormy colored eyes. The dark circles under his eyes made him cringe. His pale skin made him look sick; and he was. But he didn't know how to cure this curse they call Insomnia.

"You almost done!?" Gray jumped slightly and he backed away from the mirror, finished brushing his teeth and throwing on his shirt and then his black hoodie with his favorite band logo: Fairy Tail. After leaving the bathroom with messy hair he walked to his front door and slipped on his sandals, watching as Natsu threw him his apartment door keys.

Finally the two left the building and headed down the sidewalk, pushing past the afternoon crowd. "So," Natsu started. "Erza told me last night that you got drunk at that new bar...are you alright? You don't usually drink."

Gray shrugged. He didn't remember anything from last night. The last thing he remembered was a cup full of bubbly beer. Then everything was black. He did remember why he did drink though. The overflowing thoughts of feeling weak and lonely consumed Gray for years and he felt pathetic because of it.

"I was bored."

"That's not an excuse to drink." Natsu glared as they entered the café. Gray looked at Natsu thoughtfully. He was usually silly and goofy and just...weird. But at the very moment Natsu's eyes burned with passion and bother. "You have my number you can always call or text me when you feel like shit."

Gray smiled at his trustful friend. 'I always feel like shit.' Gray thought to himself as he watched Natsu left to find Lucy. Gray leaned against one of the walls, waiting patiently for his friend to come back. Natsu wanted to tell Lucy about where the party will be placed. Since Lucy had agreed to join the party after work.

Gray looked around the empty Café. His eyes widened when his stormy orbs spotted the blue haired girl from the day before. He watched as she looked down at her journal or whatever it was. He looked over her delicate face; her completely obvious that he was admiring her.

The young girl was looking down at her journal, writing something, anything down. She went to grab her cup ice coffee, but noticed it wasn't where she thought it would be. Instead, she heard the cold glass fall onto the floor; breaking into a million pieces.

"Oh, gosh!" yelped the blue haired girl. "I'm such a clutz!" She hurriedly got off her chair and started to pick up the pieces. Suddenly, she saw someone else hands grab her wrist, stopping her from picking up the sharp pieces.

"What do you think you're doing?" She heard a deep voice full of sorrow ask. She slowly looked up to see a pale face with beautiful stormy eyes. "You can hurt yourself." The girl slowly nodded, eyes still staring into the young mans. She felt him stand up pulling her along with him.

She heard someone behind her say excuse me and so she stepped aside for one of the employees to sweep up her mess. Luckily she had finished her ice coffee before she accidently dropped it. "I...I'm so sorry, mr." The girl said as she watched the employee sweep the broken glass into a dustpan. He just nodded and walked away, not bothering to dry up the water on the floor.

"Lemme see your hand." She had forgotten the unknown man was still beside her. Without even consent yet, he pulled her hands close to his face so he can inspect them. "Good, no glass. Be more careful next time." she heard him hiss.

Gray, still holding the girl's hand, watched as she nodded. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her pupils were dilated. He stared at her with confusion but also with careness and admiration. He never felt the need to protect and care and hold a stranger before. This feeling was overpowering and it made him wonder why.

"Thank you." she pulled her hand back from him, putting her hand on her side. "Um, my name is Wendy." Compared to Gray, Wendy was small. Almost like a child. Probably only 5'0. Gray nodded back at her, smiling gently. "And mine is Gray." Wendy smiled back and sat back down, hoping he took the seat in front of her. She found him...appealing. Very handsome, yet the dark circles under his eyes made her worry. But, she was always worried.

"Gray," Wendy looked beside Gray to notice that a pink haired man was staring at Gray oddly. "you ready? Sting wanted to make sure that we brought something to eat or drink." Natsu said. Gray looked over at Natsu. "No..go ahead without me." Wendy felt her heart stop with joy. Sure, she didn't understand why this unknown man believed that she will let him sit.

'Carla said to play hard to get...' Wendy thought to herself as she watched the pink haired man walk away with a large, heart-warming, grin. She looked at Gray when he suddenly said, "Do you mind if we talk for a bit before I leave?" He pointed at the empty chair in front of her.

Wendy smiled, her plan falling behind her. "Of course!" She smiled warmly as she closed her small journal. Gray felt his chest being stabbed by his heart. The first time in a while he felt warm inside. He felt his cheeks become slightly warm as he took his seat in front of Wendy. "You said your name is Gray, yes?" She asked.

Gray nodded at her. He couldn't stop wanting to look at her beauty. She was so small compared to him. Him being 5'9 and her only 5'0, he felt the need to hold and protect her.

"By the way," Wendy started. She remembered his face just that very moment. She remembered him from yesterday. He was the one her Brother walked up to. Her brother; the young man that hated to start fights and avoid being around people who were like that. "I'm sorry about my brother yesterday. He can be a bit protective at times." she chuckled.

Gray felt his chest explode with fireworks. That man wasn't her boyfriend! That was a blessing whispered in his ear. That...that was spectacular! He smiled at her and chuckled lightly due to happiness. "That alright, i was so dazed i didn't notice what or who i was staring at." He lied.

After what felt like an hour so Gray decided it was time to leave. "Well, i really must start going." he said as he stood up. "Would.." he knew this was a risky move. He didn't know her age still and he was going to invite her to a party where there will most likely be beer and wild shit going on. "Nevermind." he smiled at her weakly. But she quickly said, "No, wait!" she quickly sputtered out. Gray stared down at her as he stood on his two feet.

She stared up at his dangerous stare, her cheeks a flaming red. She weak and submissive to the man. She didn't enjoy it; it made her worry that he could hurt her with a single hit. "Yes?" she heard him ask. "You don't have to be shy to ask me anything..." she said gently so he wouldn't think she was trying to overpower him of some sort.

"How old are you?" He quickly asked. She stared up at him confused for only a second but then smiles at him again. "I'm 22, and you?" She asked politely. Gray nodded and answered her quickly. "25. But, i was wondering would you like to come to a party tonight? I can most certainly pick you up!" Gray nervously blurted out.

He never felt so nervous in front of a girl: let alone a pretty one. He was good with the ladies, and he wasn't shy. No, he certainly wasn't. He's had plenty of one night stands after the break up with his ex, Juvia. The famous blue, curly haired bathing suit creator. But, he hadn't have a one night stand in a while, nor even talk to a girl he didn't know. And, the only girls he did know where Levy, a book worm he knew since High School and Erza- a girl he knew since elementary. And neither of them where his type. And, to add in, Levy was taken and Erza, well...he saw her as an older sister.

"A party...?" Wendy mumbled to herself. She never went to party besides birthday parties for her younger cousins. Sure, she was invited to many high school and College parties, but she never went. She was too good. She always made sure to do all of her homework and to always have dinner ready on time so she'll be able to shower and then take a good night's rest.

But this, oh this was different. She lived with her older brother now. The brother who made sure she didn't do anything stupid. And that of course included parties. Let alone without him. And with someone she barely knew! That was going to be a big no! But, then again, she was 22. An adult woman. She could make her own choices in life now!

Oh, but no...she had to make sure to keep her brother from being angry and upset with her. She wanted to keep him proud of her. And he truly was.

Wendy sighed, putting her small journal in her purse along with leaving out some money for the coffee and of course a tip. "I'm really sorry, but i don't think that'd be possible." she frowned. But, she was surprised to see Gray smile only, a shine in his eyes. "No need to apologize," he started, fixing the wrinkles on his shirt. "Hopefully we can meet again some time." He said as he handed her a napkin with his number on it.

Wendy smiled warmly as butterflies grew in her stomach. "Yes, I hope we do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Gray looked through his refrigerator at home, looking through all the rotten food he had. He scrunched up his nose as he grabbed a trash bag and started to throw out all the nasty food. "I don't have money and I don't work, how am i going to get food." Gray stopped as he sat down on his kitchen floor. He suddenly felt the urge to cry and scream.

He was frustrated.

How couldn't he get a job? He's applied to so many, but not one of them wanted him. But why? He never slept! That's a perfectly good reason to hire him! He was polite and he worked hard! And because of their stupid choices he was going to starve.

"Relax, Gray," Gray said as he finished throwing out all the rotten food. "It's not like you eat much anyways." He said as he stood up. Hopefully the twins wouldn't be upset if he didn't bring anything. "When you get back from the party, just look up some nearby jobs." he walked down the stairs with the trash bag of food, throwing it into the dumpster when he got to the alley.

He walked away from the dumpster as he took out his phone to call Natsu, who agreed on picking him up. Natsu, surprisingly, had a decent job. He loved food, and just never stopped eating. So of course, the pink haired idiot was a chef; a good one too. Gray was actually kinda jealous about how good Natsu could cook.

"You almost here?" Asked Gray as he held the phone against his ear, looking at the sky as the sun began to set; getting ready to make room for the moon. "Yea, just around the block." Natsu answered. And with that, Natsu was there. He pulled up to an empty parking space and Gray was able to hop in quickly, of course hanging up.

"So," Natsu started. "That girl you were talking to...who is she?" Grinned Natsu as he drove along the other cars. Gray felt his chest bubble and his stomach flutter with butterflies. Just the thought of Wendy made him suddenly happy inside. "Her name is Wendy. And the guy that walked up to me yesterday was her brother, Jellal." He answered as he felt his phone buzz in his hand.

Gray stared at his phone screen, utter shock written all over his face. His heart pounded against his chest as he read the message over and over again.

This simple little text read: "Hello, Gray! It's Wendy Marvell, from the café earlier today. I decided to go the party! All i need is the adress, please."

Gray quickly replied hoping he smelt and looked good. "How do I look, Natsu?" Gray asked as he stepped out the car. Natsu snickered at Gray as they walked up to the large apartment. "Gray, you look fine." Natsu said as he stared at his pure black jeans and white buttoned down shirt. Gray sighed as they walked up the stairs to the large loft room.

The twins owned a very large company that made anything dragon form. For some odd reason the twins had always adored dragons and felt a connection to them.

Natsu knocked on the door as they heard loud music blasting behind it. The door opened quickly and the two young men were pulled into the packed and loud room. Gray looked around the packed room as the music blasted around the room.

Gray stared at Natsu as he was dragged away by Gajeel, one of their friends. Gajeel and Natsu were always up to fight, anywhere and anytime. Gray was pulled to the side quickly by someone. He looked over to his side, glaring at the person who pulled his arm.

"Hey, Popsicle." Gray stopped glaring at the brunette haired woman. She wore a blue bathing suit with a pair of knee length, brown shorts that hugged her frame. "How ya been?"

Gray shrugged at the acquaintance. He knew Cana, the girl who dragged him away from the crowd, since high school. But she dropped out at 11th grade and since then he hadn't seen her very much. They were close but then when she left they weren't very close. Which was understandable.

"Fine. You?" Gray asked as Cana shoved a cup of beer into his hand. She chugged down her own beer as she held up a finger to him. After she chugged down her whole cup of beer she answered him, giving him a long and interesting answer. He stood there and listened to her story as they chugged down beer after beer and even had some food in between.

Suddenly, Cana was pulled away from a tall and shirtless man who was bubbly and obviously drunk. Cana was known to never get drunk. She'll be able to drink dozens of beer and never once get a bit tipsy. She was immune to it.

When Cana was dragged away Gray was left alone, not wanting to talk to anyone. He didn't feel the need to party unlike Natsu; who was a party freak. He loved being social. Gray did enjoy the company of his friends, but he wasn't excited about meeting people.

He walked into the dancing field of people he didn't even know. He could only make Natsu who was teasing and making Lucy yell in embarrassment as Sting was somewhere else dancing with some girl that had short, white hair.

Suddenly, when he got near the door, he heard a quiet and timid knock. He looked at the door with the beer in his hand, his vision starting to get a titsy bit blurry. He waited for another knock and it happened. So, he reached to the doorknob and opened it.

"Oh, hello Gray!"

Gray stared at Wendy with amazement. She only wore a simple flowy, pastel yellow dress that reached a bit above her knees. She then left her down with simple braid pulled to the back of her head that was clipped in place by a white lacy bow.

She wasn't dressed to go to a party, but she had never been to a party. She wasn't sure what to wear and since her sister was on a date with some man with shocking blue hair, she had no one to help her pick out an outfit.

"How long have you been out here?" Asked Gray. She chuckled nervously as she was welcomed in the large loft. Wendy looked around the room with flashing lights, bodies clashing against each other as music was blasting in the room.

She forgot this was one of the reasons she never went to parties.

Gray showed her through the dancing people, making sure no man or woman took her in for a dance. The shy woman was not one to dance and he didn't want some stranger grinding against her. He stopped in front of a large table of food and drinks, letting her pick a plate and throwing food on it.

"Sorry for taking so long..." Wendy started. "I had to make sure my brother was asleep so I could sneak out the house." She said, sounding like a rebel teenager. Which was certainly not like her. Gray felt a deep rumbled in his throat, coming out as a chuckle. "That's okay." Gray said as he took another chug of his beer.

"Do you want a beer?" He asked her. She quickly shook her head as she stuffed her face with tiny pieces of cheese, along with some crackers. "Wendy?" Wendy turned around and saw a tall male with handsome features, along with black hair that covered his Left piercing red eyes.

"Rogue!" Wendy happily exclaimed. "How are you?" Wendy asked him as Gray stared surprised that the two quiet people knew each other. Gray glared at Rogue as he talked to Wendy, laughing and smiling at her. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it was something.

After a few minutes Rogue and Wendy stopped talking, Rogue leaving to talk to someone else he adored quite a lot. Wendy turned around with a slight smile, jumping slightly when she saw Gray.

How could she forget? How could she be so rude!

"Oh, no!" Wendy yelped, frowning at the brooding man. "I'm sorry, Gray. Rogue and I were friends in college." She explained. "I haven't seen him since." She finished. He nodded at her and smiled gently, saying,"That's okay. I guess you know Sting too, yea?" Wendy nodded with a shy smile. "He's such a flirt." She chuckled, remembering when they first met.

"yea, he sure is." Gray rolled his eyes. Sting and Rogue were two different people. Twins, yet so very different. Sting was outgoing, loud and good with the ladies. A huge flirt, and most likely lost his virginity in High School. While Rogue was the opposite. He was quiet, kept to himself, and didn't really do well with girls. He paid mind to school more than Sting ever have. But, even so, Sting was just as smart as Rogue. And Rogue was quite intelligent.

Wendy and Gray began to talk loudly over the music, talking about anything and everything. Gray was amazed at how obvious Wendy was to parties. She didn't expect music this loud, and was surprised that the police had not come banging on the door. She was innocent compared to everyone else in the room. She was shy and was not one to dance or drink or even talk to other males or females; so stuck by Gray's side. And Gray wondered if it was because she felt safe beside him, or only because she was too shy to leave him alone.

Wendy forcefully received a plastic cup of beer, which was given by Cana, of course. She didn't take No as an answer, and Wendy had to learn that the hard way.

"Oh..oh um," Wendy leaned on the wall beside Gray, who was glaring at the grinning Cana. "I don't drink..." Wendy mumbled. Cana cocked her head to the side, confused. "What?!" Yelped the shocked Cana. "Oh, boy," Cana snickered with a smirk. "This means ya gotta drink it." Cana pushed.

Gray decided to it was time to stop Cana from pressuring the beautiful and innocent girl. "Cana," he started, taking the beer from Wendy's hands and chugging it down quickly. Wendy stared at him amazed. How could someone chug down that nasty, awful liquid? He shoved the cup to Cana who glared at Gray but then only laughed.

"Alright, Alright," Cana's southern accent made Wendy smile. It was rather cute. "I'll leave her be." She jokingly puffed in anger. "See ya's later." waved lazily at them before leaving into the dancing crowd.

Gray knew chugging down that beer was a bad idea. Yet, he did it anyways. And for what? Simple. He didn't want his innocent friend to do something she wasn't comfortable doing. And being oddly protective of her, he wasn't going to let an old friend of his force her. And hearing Wendy struggle to defend herself encouraged Gray to chug down the beer even more.

Did he regret it? No. No he didn't.


End file.
